


J2 One-Shot: Kiss Cam Desaster

by Aniicaa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baseball, Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, aber nicht viel, ein bischen angst, einfach eine wohlfühl-geschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniicaa/pseuds/Aniicaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared hat Jensen eine Woche lang nicht gesehen und jetzt, da sie sich gemeinsam ein Baseball-Spiel ansehen und sie auf dem Bildschirm der Kiss Cam landen, verändert eine unbedachte Handlung Jareds ihre Beziehung unwiderruflich...</p>
            </blockquote>





	J2 One-Shot: Kiss Cam Desaster

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte schon länger eine J2 Fanfiction schreiben - jetzt ist es soweit!

Wie eigentlich sonst jede freie Sekunde würde Jared auch diesen Abend mit Jensen verbringen, sie wollten sich ein Baseball-Spiel im Stadion ansehen. Nicht, dass sie ja nicht auch sonst schon ständig am Set beieinander waren. Aber sie hatten sich einfach von der ersten Sekunde an super verstanden, zwischen ihnen hatte es einfach geklickt. Niemand würde abstreiten können, dass sie Seelenverwandte waren. Ganz egal, ob man daran glaubte oder nicht – dass Jensen sein Seelenverwandter war, stand einfach fest. Jared genoss jede Sekunde, die sie zusammen verbrachten und vermisste seinen besten Freund schon nach wenigen Minuten, die sie getrennt waren.

Er konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, mit dem er lieber so viel Zeit verbringen wollen würde. Und es funktionierte einfach. Seit über zehn Jahren hatte diese Freundschaft jetzt schon gehalten und sie war mit der Zeit nur stärker und enger geworden. Das gemeinsame Schauspielen, die gegenseitige Unterstützung, bei allem, was sie taten und durchmachten – seien es Jareds Depressions-Phasen, in denen Jensen ihm stets zur Seite stand und ihn wieder aufbaute, oder seien es die Supernatural Conventions, auf denen sie sich seelisch unterstützten und keinen Zentimeter Luft zwischen sich ließen.

In letzter Zeit war es für Jared noch extremer geworden. Er konnte tagsüber am Set kaum erwarten, Jensen wieder zu treffen, falls sie zwischendurch an verschiedenen Orten hatten sein müssen, er freute sich schon abends darauf, ihn morgens wiederzusehen. Und die Tage, an denen nur einer von beiden drehte, an denen sie komplett getrennt waren, da wusste Jared kaum noch, wie er es aushalten sollte.

Gerade erst hatte er Jensen gleich eine ganze Woche nicht gesehen, weil er beim Dreh für die Serie „Gilmore Girls“, in der er schon vor „Supernatural“ mitgespielt hatte, gewesen war. Sie wollten sich direkt am Stadion treffen und dann gemeinsam das Spiel anschauen, einfach Zeit miteinander verbringen. Und was war besser, um das Wiedersehen zu feiern, als die ganze Energie und Spannung und Freude eines Spiels im Stadion zu erleben?

Jared war bereits eine halbe Stunde früher an ihrem vereinbarten Treffpunkt als abgesprochen, weil er es nicht erwarten konnte, endlich Jensen wiederzusehen. Er hielt in dem sich inzwischen anbahnenden Getümmel vor dem Stadion Ausschau nach Jensen. Besonders schwierig war das für ihn mit seinen 1,94m schließlich nicht, und Jensen selbst war auch nicht unbedingt klein, auch wenn er neben Jared so wirkte.

Und da war er. Ebenfalls 20 Minuten zu früh. Jared merkte, wie die ganze Spannung und Unsicherheit, die er die letzten Tage mit sich herumgetragen hatte, mit dieser Sekunde einfach von ihm abfiel. Jensen kam grinsend auf ihn zu und Jared konnte nicht anders, als ihn fest in die Arme zu schließen. Jensen schien etwas überrascht über die Kraft, mit der Jared ihn an sich drückte, erwiderte die Umarmung dann aber. Jared atmete tief den Geruch von Jensen ein und fühlte sich zu Hause. Einfach sicher und genau da, wo er sein wollte.

„Ähm, ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Jared, aber langsam wird es merkwürdig…“ Jensen klopfte Jared auf den Arm, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er ihn jetzt wieder loslassen könne.

„Oh, klar“, Jared lachte auf. Im Gegensatz zu Jensen, der verlegen zur Seite auf den Boden schaute, spürte Jared nichts in dieser Art und war einfach glücklich. Er grinste Jensen an. „Wollen wir reingehen?“

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie sich - nach einem kurzen Stopp, um Getränke und Süßes für Jared zu kaufen - zu ihren Plätzen durchgekämpft. Es waren nicht die besten Plätze, aber immer noch gute, von denen aus sie das Spielfeld gut überblicken konnten. Bald begann das Spiel und sie ließen sich von der Stimmung im Stadion mitreißen, schrien Kommentare und freuten und ärgerten sich mit den Spielern und den Zuschauern.

Jensen versuchte gerade, ihm lautstark etwas zu erzählen und war mitten in der Geschichte, als er plötzlich stockend verstummte. Jared blickte von seinen Süßigkeiten auf, um herauszufinden, warum Jensen mitten im Satz aufgehört hatte, zu reden. Erst jetzt nahm er die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher war, die lautstark „Kiss Cam!“ verkündete und das Gegröle der anderen Zuschauer um sie herum. Als Jared zu dem großen Bildschirm aufblickte, stellte er fest, dass er und Jensen darauf zu sehen waren. Es durchfuhr Jared heiß, dann blickte er zu Jensen, der plötzlich super beschäftigt mit dem Saum seines Shirts war.

„Hey, Jensen“, sagte Jared, damit dieser ihn anschaute – was Jensen auch automatisch tat. Und bevor Jared darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er auch schon Jensens Gesicht in seine Hände genommen und küsste ihn schnell. Erst danach, als er in Jensen geschocktes Gesicht sah, wurde ihm bewusst, was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte seinen besten Freund und Kollegen, den sehr bekannten Schauspieler Jensen Ackles, mitten in der Öffentlichkeit, während es auch noch auf einen großen Bildschirm übertragen wurde, auf den alle im Stadion gebannt starrten, geküsst.

Aber das war noch längst nicht das, was Jared im Moment die meisten Sorgen bereitete. Denn in dem Moment, als sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten, war Jared klar geworden, wie sehr er genau das eigentlich wollte. Dass seine Sehnsucht nach Jensen in der letzten Zeit längst nicht mehr nur freundschaftlich gewesen war, wie sehr er sich nach körperlicher Nähe zu diesem Mann sehnte. Wie sehr er in der letzten Zeit die Szenen beim Dreh genossen hatte, in denen ihre Rollen Sam und Dean sich nahe gewesen waren.

Und Jensen? Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, dachte Jared, hielt er ihn jetzt wahrscheinlich für komplett bescheuert. Vielleicht würde er in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Vielleicht würde er seine Freizeit nicht mehr mit ihm verbringen. Oh Gott, vielleicht hatte er mit seiner unbedachten Handlung ihre Freundschaft zerstört. Das würde Jared nicht ertragen.

Vollkommen überwältigt von all den plötzlichen Gefühlen, die in ihm aufwallten, murmelte Jared nur etwas von „Muss mal“, was Jensen bei dem Lärm unmöglich verstehen konnte, stolperte so schnell wie möglich durch die Reihen in Richtung des Ausgangs und ließ den noch immer verdatterten Jensen alleine auf ihren Plätzen zurück. Zunächst stolperte Jared in Richtung der Toiletten, entschied sich dann aber doch für den Ausgang. Draußen musste er stehen bleiben, weil alles so verschwommen war. Jared wischte über seine Augen und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er weinte.

Was es nicht gerade verbesserte. Seine Knie drohten, nachzugeben, weshalb Jared sich an der Wand niedersinken ließ, das Gesicht in seinen Knien verbarg und ein Aufschluchzen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Oh verdammt, warum hatte er sich nicht in irgendeine weibliche Schauspiel-Kollegin verlieben können, die so ganz offensichtlich mit ihm geflirtet hatten? Und warum hatte er es nicht wenigstens früher gemerkt, dann hätte er es nicht gleich vermasselt, bevor er überhaupt darüber hatte nachdenken können.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jared hastige Schritte und eine vertraute Stimme hörte. „Ist hier eben ein ungefähr so großer Mann vorbeigekommen?“ Und kurz darauf, direkt neben ihm: „Oh Gott, Jared!“ Er spürte, wie sich Jensen neben ihn hockte.

„Jared. Hey – ähm, also, tut mir leid, wie ich eben reagiert habe. Ich war nur so überrascht, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du, also ich meine, und dann warst du weg, und du warst so neben der Spur und ich – also - “

Jensen verstummte. Jared blickte nicht auf, da er nicht wollte, dass Jensen sah, wie aufgelöst er wirklich war. Aber trotz der ganzen verwirrenden Situation beruhigte es ihn, wie immer, Jensens tiefe Stimme zu hören. Als er Jensen Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Sorry, ich wollte nicht- “

Jared spürte und hörte, wie Jensen von ihm abrückte und aufstand. Das brachte ihn dazu, sein Schweigen zu brechen. Er wischte sich hastig die Tränen vom Gesicht und stand ebenfalls auf, blickte Jensen ins Gesicht. „Nein! Bleib. Das war nicht - es tut _mir_ Leid. Ich hätte nicht einfach so wegrennen sollen. Ich habe nur… ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich habe da vorhin nicht drüber nachgedacht, es hat sich nur einfach so richtig angefühlt. Aber - das fandst du wahrscheinlich nicht…“ Er schaute zu Boden.

„Warte – Jared, willst du damit sagen, dass du das nicht nur wegen der Kiss Cam getan hast?“

Ohne Aufzublicken nickte Jared. Jetzt war es sowieso zu spät, dann sollte er wenigstens ehrlich mit Jensen sein. Wenn ihre Freundschaft schon an seinem unbedachten Handeln scheitern sollte, dann würde er ihm wenigstens die Wahrheit sagen, bevor Jensen ihn würde stehen lassen.

Aber das war ganz und gar nicht das, was er tat. Im Gegenteil – plötzlich stand Jensen direkt vor ihm und hob sein Kinn sanft mit der Hand an. Mit dem Daumen wischte er eine verbliebene Träne weg, schaute ihm in die Augen und hauchte dann ein „Oh Jared…“, bevor er Jareds Gesicht umfasste, die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte, die Augen schloss und seine Lippen auf die von Jared presste.

Diesmal war es Jared, der sich vor Überraschung zunächst nicht mehr bewegte. Aber Jensen machte keine Anstalten, von ihm Abzurücken und plötzlich verstand Jared Jensens verlegenen Blick nach seiner Umarmung zur Begrüßung, die Überraschung, als er ihn geküsst hatte und die ganzen kleinen Situationen in der Vergangenheit, in denen Jensen auf Abstand gegangen war, als er ihm zu nahe kam.

Entschlossen packte er Jensen, erwiderte seinen Kuss und drehte ihn, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, um und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Sie küssten sich und hielten sich verzweifelt aneinander fest, all ihre Zuneigung und das unterdrückte Verlangen nach dem anderen lagen in diesem Kuss.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander, heftig atmend und schauten sich in die Augen. Dann fing Jared an zu grinsen und beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Wir hätten das schon viel früher machen sollen“, presste Jensen zwischen seinem Lachen hervor. Immer noch leise lachend legte Jared seine Stirn gegen die von Jensen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Rest des Spiels einfach überspringen und zu mir gehen?“ fragte Jared und Jensen grinste ihn zur Antwort einfach an. Irgendwie fanden sich ihre Hände und gemeinsam ließen sie das Stadion und all die Menschenmassen hinter sich, vollkommen zufrieden nur mit der Gesellschaft des anderen, wie es immer schon zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Noch nie in seinem Leben war Jared so glücklich gewesen.


End file.
